Peace of Mind
by ChibiRui
Summary: He promised said he loved her. He said he would never leave her. He promised her, but then, what are promises but empty lies?
1. Chapter 1

o Peace Of Mind o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary:** He promised. He said he would never leave her. He said he would never betray her, but then? What are promises but empty lies?

**Note:** This is actually the first time I have EVER written a fanfiction. I really don't know if this is good. If you review, please make sure they aren't TOO harsh, ok?

* * *

-

Peace Of Mind

-

As she sat here at her deathbed... she couldn't help but think about _him_. _He_ was the one who said he loved her. _He _was the one who said he would never leave her...but in the end...it all falls apart. _Sesshomaru._

She remembered before Kikyo came along. They had been so happy together. Him and her...and their beautiful baby Midori. Then...Kikyo came along. At first, all of them were friends. They had spent hours getting to know eachother but then, everything changed when Kikyo started flirting with Sesshomaru. It was non-stop and at first Kagome had ignored it as just friendly intentions.

That was before it all changed.

After that, Sesshomaru came home later than usual. He always said that the company needed him and that it was something important. When she tried to comfort him about it, he just backed away from her and said it was nothing. Then it got worse. He came home later and later. Once he came home at 3 im the morning. She always knew because she would never fall asleep until he got back.

Everyone around her got very worried, Sango and Miroku had tried to get her to go to therapy but she immediatlely refused, starting to scream hysterically. After that, she just blocked everyone out. Noone existed exept Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

In her mind, she had not to accept the fact that Sesshomaru might be cheating on her. She REFUSED to accept it until she got some proof. Then, one day, he didn't come home at all. He came back the next day with his hair all messed up and smelling of cheap perfume.

Then, she knew it was time to take extreme measures. When Sesshomaru went to work the next day, she followed him. Everything was in order and she had thought she was just being stupid about this whole thing and that she should have trusted him more. That was until she was about to go home, and, she wanted to check up on him one last time before she went.

As she walked down the corridor, she heard some odd moaning noises coming from his office. Breaking in a cold sweat, she wished and prayed with all her might that her suspicions were wrong. As she opened the door a tiny crack and peaked in, it was as if her world had suddenly stopped.

There, inside his office, was her beloved husband on top of one of her best friends, or former best friend. Sesshomaru was near his climax and his his cock was thrust deep into Kikyo's ass. One of Kikyo's hands were busy flicking her own nipples while another was fingering her own pussy. They were locked in a passionate kiss and there was cum all over the desk. It was painfully clear that they had been doing this for more than an hour.

All hopes of her husband not cheating on her disappeared in that second. She closed the door and decided that he may have his pleasure for now. She walked numbly to her car and started driving home.

_Why?_

_Was she not good enough for him? _

_Was she not pretty enough?_

_Was she not good enough in bed?_

_Why? Why? WHY???_

_Well, maybe it's because Kikyo's way prettier. She more slender and with her womanly figure, who could resist her? _

Then, as she walked into the house, she broke down. She flung herself onto the ground and cried hysterically demanding why was this happening. She had always been loyal to him and this tramp suddenly comes along out of no where, fucks him and will probably only marry him for his money. With tears streaming down her face at a rapid speed, she decided at once, that she would let him have his pleasure, but his deeds would not go unpunished.

So, she went and got the sleeping pills she had in the medicine cabinet. She had used these for when he would never come home. Now, they would save her and give her peace. _Yes, I'm sure this is what I want. Peace of mind..._

Now, she lay in her deathbed, the pills slowly taking their toll. She heard the door open and heard it click shut. Sesshomaru was home...that was all she needed to know, and with that, Kagome Takahashi, age 22, died with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Well, that's it. My first one-shot, er...my first story. Well, I guess it's not THAT bad. Please review!

- Rei Chan


	2. Chapter 2

o Peace Of Mind o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary:** He promised. He said he would never leave her. He said he would never betray her, but then? What are promises but empty lies?

**Note:** Well, I decided to make it a bit longer. I made this when I was feeling depressed and I have to admit. It does feel good when someone praises your work. Thanks for all the nice things you said! This one is in Sesshomaru's point of view after she died.

* * *

-

Peace Of Mind - Sesshomaru

-

Damn, he felt so bad right now. Betraying his wife like that, but, he just couldn't help it. It was as if that damn woman put a spell on him. It was ironic really, him, the great Sesshomaru who hated cheaters, was now cheating on his own wife. _Once I get home, the first thing I'll do is confess my sins, and, maybe, if she forgives me, we'll be happy like we were before Kikyo came along. _

As he walked out of his car and opened the door, the room felt oddly silent and quiet. _Well, it IS 4 am in the morning...but, it feels like no one living is in here...no, Kagome wouldn't have...she wouldn't...would she?_

Running and panicking he ran into the house. _NO! NO! NO!!! SHE CAN'T! SHE JUST CAN'T!!!!!!!_ But, no matter how much he wanted it to be a lie, the truth was, his beloved Kagome was...dead.

_Why would she do this???? She couldn't have known about this! _His mind was in such a state of panic that he didn't even realize that he was digging his claws into the mahogany wooden desk for support. He feel down to his knees as a child would and hugged then close to him. Tears were rapidly streaming down his ivory cheeks and dripping down on his suit. Within minutes, his suit was soaking wet.

_Why? How come?_

Then, a bolt of realization went through him. She had knew all along. She had KNOWN this all along but had not confronted him this for she thought he may be angry with her. Knowing that he had hurt her so badly, he let out a long howl of pain and suffering letting those out there know that even though others know and feel the pain he was going through right now.

_But, I deserve this don't I? _He had been selfish all this time and his sweet, caring Kagome had put up with him. Now, his only sunshine was gone. _With her gone, what's the point of living? _Then, he knew he had to live, because if he didn't kagome would be even angrier at him. He needed to stay for Midori.

He ran into Midori's room discovering that she was sound asleep. _My Midori..._ He'll stay alive. Just until Midori was old enough, then, he would go with his dear Kagome to the spirit world.

* * *

Actually, I was gonna make this longer but then I was no longer depressed. Anyways, I guess this is the end. Not my best work if you ask me..heh heh. ;;

- Rei Chan


End file.
